


Repunished

by pjordha



Category: Carrie - 1976 film, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Borderline underage, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash, Horror, Mildly Dubious Consent, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue helps Carrie get ready for the prom. </p>
<p>Mild violence, elements of paranormal horror, mildly dubious consent issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repunished

"Hold still!" Sue giggled as she tried to apply Carrie's lipstick for the fourth time. "You want to look nice for Tommy, don't you?"

Carrie nodded emphatically, her smile so wide that it nearly left her face. "I still can't believe he asked me to the prom." She lowered her eyes. "Aren't you even just a little mad at me? I mean, he is your boyfriend after all."

Sue walked over to admire Carrie's sheer prom dress on its hanger, and to hide her mischievous grin. "I don't mind. I can't go anyway, and I know how much you like him." She ran her hands over the dress, wondering what it would look like on her own body. As much as she'd dreamed about prom, it was worth missing it to see Carrie White looking happy, for once in her miserable life. After the trauma that she and her friends had inflicted on Carrie in the girls' locker room weeks ago, she believed that having Tommy take Carrie to the prom would be the only way to ease her guilty conscience. Now that Sue realized how sweet Carrie really was, it no longer felt like a chore.

"Sue, you ok?"

"Yeah, just daydreaming. Let's do your hair next." She sat on the bed behind Carrie and released the hot rollers one by one, finger combing Carrie's soft strawberry blonde hair with great care. Carrie turned to look at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I want to thank you, Sue. For all this. I…I've never had a friend before."

"You don’t have to thank me, Carrie. I'm just glad to see you looking happy." She smiled to herself as she brushed Carrie's hair, pressing her nose against it to inhale the fresh scent. "Sorry," she giggled, blushing, when Carrie started. "You just smell good."

Carrie turned back around. "No one's ever said that before."

Sue stopped brushing momentarily. "I'm sorry, Carrie. I can't imagine what your life has been like. But that's all going to change now, right?"

"Yes." Carrie sniffed. Sue could hear the tears in her voice. "Thank you."

"It's alright." Sue hesitantly wrapped her arms around her new friend, waiting until the stiffness left Carrie's body before she hugged her properly. She was so small in Sue's arms, hanging limply on the bed like a rag doll in an attic, neglected for years. "Haven't you ever been hugged?" she whispered. She didn't need a reply. "Oh, Carrie. Hasn't anyone ever been kind to you?" When she got no response, Sue pulled Carrie's long hair away from her neck and gently kissed her exposed shoulder. "That's all going to change, I promise. Tommy and me, and my friends…we won't let anyone mistreat you anymore, ok?"

Carrie sniffed and leaned back into Sue's embrace. "That's nice of you to say, but I don't think that'll happen, Sue." They were silent for a bit, just breathing. Sue didn't want to ask about Carrie's mother—what she knew was bad enough. Whatever evil Mrs. White was doing to Carrie, Sue figured she would have to make up for it with her friendship.

"I didn't mean to get you down. It's prom night!" Kissing Carrie once again on the shoulder, Sue jumped off the bed and grabbed Carrie's dress. "This is so pretty, Carrie. I didn't see this in any of the stores. Where did you get it?"

"I…I made it myself," Carrie admitted painfully. "Mama won't let me…she doesn't like me wearing normal clothes. I didn't have a choice."

"But don't you see how special this is? It's one of a kind. All the other girls just got their dresses off the rack—you actually made this yourself! It's amazing! Let's see it on!" As Sue carefully removed the slip dress from the hanger, she took little notice of Carrie standing slowly and pulling her bathrobe tighter around her thin frame. "What's wrong, Carrie?" It was obvious that Carrie was shy, shyer than most. Sue thought back to that dreadful business in the locker room, wishing she could go back in time and treat Carrie with kindness she was showing now. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. You're a beautiful girl, Carrie. Here, take the dress and I'll go wait outside—"

"No. Don't go, Sue." Blushing head to toe, Carrie carefully untied her bathrobe and let it slip to the bedroom floor. Now it was Sue's turn to blush. Beneath Carrie's demure, innocent gaze was the body of a beautiful young woman. Sue held up the gown's straps, pretending to figure out how it would look, when in reality she couldn't take her eyes off Carrie's long, pale neck, her galaxy of freckles, her pert breasts, her lovely tummy, down to the tuft of red hair between her legs. Carrie covered herself like a reflex.

"It's alright, Carrie. You're…beautiful." Sue approached her new friend carefully and held the dress up against Carrie's shoulders. "You'll be the most beautiful girl at the prom."

Carrie frowned. "You're just saying that."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you feel bad for me. I know you're only pretending to be my friend…only had Tommy take me to the prom because you feel guilty," Carrie murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's ok, you can admit it."

"Maybe it started that way, but not anymore. I like you, ok? I'm not pretending." Sue's breath caught in her throat when she realized the truth in her words. "I think you're the sweetest, most down to earth girl at school, and even though I hate what we did to you, I'm glad that we've become friends. Ok?"

Carrie's arms fell to her sides. She blinked quickly, and the shyness left her face. She looked…proud. "Ok, Sue."

"Great. Lift your arms." The pink dress fell smoothly across Carrie's body, skimming her hips and fitting snugly to her breasts. Sue suddenly found herself unable to look away from Carrie's nipples straining against the material. "You did such a great job on this. Maybe you can make a dress for me someday!"

Carrie bit her lip. "Wanna try it on?"

"What? No, this is your prom dress…and I'm sure it's too small for me."

"C'mon, just a second. I bet it would look great on you." Carrie was pulling the dress off again and standing naked again, holding the dress out with an eager smile.

"Uh…ok." Sue pulled off her blouse and jeans easy enough. When she got down to her bra and panties she was tempted to leave them on, but she didn't. She was glad her hair was loose to cover her red face as she stripped down to nothing. "I don't think it'll fit."

"Lemme see." Without any embarrassment, Carrie bunched the dress up over Sue's massive curls and smoothed it down, her hands gently caressing the soft material over Sue's breasts and hips. It was much tighter on Sue.

"See? Told you. Let me—" Sue had it up and over her head when she felt Carrie's hands on her waist, Carrie's eyes glued to her breasts.

"Oh. I've never seen anyone else…naked…before," Carrie whispered, as she ran her fingers over Sue's stomach. "You're beautiful. How can the body be sinful, when it's so beautiful?"

Sue swallowed and willed Carrie's hands higher…lower. "I agree."

Carrie came closer, her hands just short of cupping Sue's breasts. "Mama calls these 'dirty pillows.' Ain't that silly?"

"Y-you can touch them. If you want," Sue whispered, not quite believing what was coming from her own lips. Carrie looked up quickly, and seeing Sue nod, she gently placed her hands over Sue's breasts. They were slightly fuller and sitting lower than her own, the nipples larger and darker. Sue gasped as Carrie rubbed her thumb over them, making them stand firm, begging for more attention. "That's nice."

"Do you let Tommy do this?" Carrie asked as she continued studying Sue's breasts with eyes and fingers.

"Sometimes," Sue giggled.

"What else do you let him do?"

"I let him kiss me," Sue stated, eyebrow raised in invitation. She wasn't sure at first that Carrie would understand. But then Carrie looked up at her, biting her lip, and closed the distance between them.

For someone so innocent, Carrie kissed like a pro, Sue thought. Her kiss was chaste enough in the beginning not to scare Sue away, but then it quickly turned lusciously open-mouthed and hot. Sue moaned at Carrie searching her mouth, tongue already possessive. She pulled Carrie to her, their breasts pressed together, hips crushing. This was better than any backseat makeout session with Tommy.

Pushing or pulling, Sue knew not which she was doing as they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs. She hovered over Carrie, eager to see her up close, touch her, see if any real person could be so sweet. "May I…touch you?" Not only did Carrie nod her assent, she placed Sue's trembling hand right on her breast. Soon touching wasn't enough; she felt drawn down to the puckered skin of Carrie's nipples. She nuzzled them, licked at them, sucked them into her mouth. Carrie whimpered and pulled Sue up into another searing kiss.

Sue held her close, like Carrie might suddenly disappear back inside the crazy house of her mother. She cradled her face, her body, trying to keep her close, to keep the moment close. She rocked down against Carrie, suddenly aware of the moist heat building between her legs. Finding out if Carrie was in a similar state suddenly became her top priority.

Carrie was shy at first, but with gentle prodding she spread her legs to allow Sue access. Sue stroked her vulva, marveling as the lips opened invitingly at her touch. She traced light circles around the clitoris, and her touch had the wanted effect; Carrie's legs spread wider, her hips coming off the bed.

"Oh. Sue…please…feels so good…I want to feel good," Carrie whispered as she squeezed her own breasts. Sue toyed with her opening, intending to reach inside when she was suddenly distracted by a loud noise—a book falling off the dresser to the floor.

"How did—"

"Please don't stop, Sue!" Carrie's muscles tensed, like she was restraining something within herself. That was the last thing Sue wanted.

"Come on, Carrie. Let yourself go," Sue cooed as she rubbed Carrie's genitals more insistently. "I want to see the real you."

"No," Carrie gasped as she lifted her hips, goading Sue's fingers inside, "you don't."

"Yes." Sue smiled as she pumped her fingers inside Carrie's tight heat. She seemed to burn hotter than a normal person, and was all the slicker for it. Sue's fingers glistened when she removed them. She sucked them greedily into her mouth. Carrie looked down, saw this, and another book fell off the dresser, followed by a religious statue on the wall. A shiver ran down Sue's back, but she didn't know whether it came from fear or desire.

"Carrie, what is—"

"Don't stop!" Carrie gasped, right before pushing Sue's face down and lifting her hips up. She gasped again when Sue's tongue came out to meet her sex. She started making sounds that to Sue's ears could have been curses or prayers. Sue had no time to ask, she was enthralled with licking, sucking, tasting, using her fingers to probe and spread. Carrie tasted new and fresh, and Sue wanted more on her lips, her tongue, running down her throat. She spread Carrie's labia and licked into her slowly, and delighted at the small stream of fluid chasing her tongue on its retreat.

"Shit, Carrie, you're so wet."

"Please don't stop!" The bed thumped heavily, startling Sue to the point that she almost believed it was some unseen force moving them instead of Carrie's insistent hips. But as she continued eating Carrie out, the disturbances became harder to ignore. The faster she flicked her tongue across Carrie's exposed clitoris, the louder Carrie moaned, and the more that the candles, crosses, and religious imagery scattered throughout the room seemed to vibrate in their places. Sue didn't dare stop; not only because she was desperate to keep the taste and feel of Carrie under her for as long as possible, but because she was becoming more frightened of what would happen if she did stop. So she added another finger and plunged them deeper while continuing her assault on Carrie's clitoris—and then the walls started to shake.

Sue's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Carrie, the walls!" Carrie's only response was to reach down to stroke her now neglected clit. Taking the hint, Sue ran her tongue between Carrie's fingers. Carrie cried out, and the bedroom door cracked in two. "No!"

"C'mon, Sue," Carrie groaned, her hips moving in small, irregular circles to press her sex against Sue's lips. "Don't stop!" The lure of Carrie's sweet sex wasn't enough to thwart Sue's attention from the window glass shattering and the ceiling starting to cave in. She tried to pull back, but found her hand couldn't move in any direction but deeper inside Carrie's vagina.

"What—what's happening?" When Sue tried using her left hand to pull on her right, she found she no longer had control of it. She watched, dumbstruck, as her left hand moved on its own down the bed, where it gathered Carrie's pooled juices on the fingers. Carrie only panted as Sue's left index finger circled Carrie's anus. "What are you doing to me?" Sue shrieked.

"Please…please…need this…need to feel good," Carrie gasped, then shouted herself hoarse as Sue's finger penetrated her. Sue could feel tears running down her cheeks as she tried to regain control over her own body.

"Stop, Carrie!"

"Can't…I'm sorry," Carrie gasped. As her body started to shake all over, the White house seemed to tremble with the same rhythm. Sue looked around, fearing for her life, but also realizing that only she could stop this.

"Ok…ok. Let me do this, Carrie! I want to! Please let me! Please." Carrie looked down at her with frightened eyes, then nodded slowly. Sue felt the autonomy return to her hands, and with renewed determination she dove in, licking Carrie all over her genitals before pressing fingers deep inside in two places. The bed began to shake even harder, but Sue didn't leg go, fucking Carrie faster and sucking on the hood of Carrie's clit harder. Carrie's legs spread as wide as they'd go, and Sue began to lick a steady rhythm until Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs. Sue held on to Carrie's body, the bed, and her sanity as the house shook and Carrie came, writhing and crying so much that for a moment Sue thought Carrie's orgasm might transfer to her as well.

When Sue opened her eyes, Carrie was catching her breath and gently stroking Sue's hand. The room was a mess, but the house was still standing. Sue took a deep breath and pulled Carrie closer, kissing her inner thigh gratefully. It was over.

"Are you alright, Carrie?"

Carrie smiled down at Sue. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine, I'm—" Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Carrie's mother, clad in a white nightgown, hair flowing wildly around her head, rushed in so fast it seemed like she floated on air. Carrie turned her head just in time to see her mother pull from behind her back an enormous butcher knife. Carrie shrank backwards, knocking Sue away. "Mama, no!"

"Witch…abomination!" Mrs. White pronounced, pupils blown black, and she plunged the knife down—

"No! Carrie!" Sue gasped as she sat up in her bed, arms grabbing helplessly at the air as two white-clad attendants worked to restrain her. "Carrie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Hold still," a doctor spat as she plunged a syringe into Sue's arm.

Sue gasped for breath even as her body started to go limp. "Carrie…I'm…sorry." The hospital workers stood back as Sue lapsed back into the state of unconsciousness they preferred their patients stay in while committed.

"She's screaming for this Carrie again," one of the orderlies laughed. "Doesn't she remember that that girl is dead?"

"Leave that for the shrink," the other orderly replied as they left Sue to her stupor, her nightmares, and her fantasies.

When Sue woke in the middle of the night, hand between her legs, fingers deep inside already, she smiled through her tears, and whispered, "Carrie" as she fell back into oblivion.

The picture on her wall moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fireworks 12: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle  
> Copyright July 10, 2012 by Pjordha


End file.
